My Imaginary Husband
by toneiso
Summary: My First Story
1. Chapter 1

**My Imaginary Husband **

_Chapter 1_

_500 years ago demons and human lived together, and for a time there was peace, but like all thing peace did not last. The humans became jealous for demons believing the gods favoured them. 'Why else would the gods give them straight, speed and long life?' _

_Demons in turn believed that it was the humans the gods favoured. The gods gave the humans the ability products pups faster, intelligent and even gave some holey power. Soon war broke out between demons and humans. _

_Many thought the demon would win with their super straight and speed, but the human's intelligent and vast number war went on for many years._

_The gods grow sad watching their children fright one another. So with a heavy heart the gods did the only thing their could do, separated them and creating a parallel worlds one for the human and one for the demons. Of cause for time to time the worlds will clash._

_Years past and the human forgot about their demon brothers and though them nothing but stores._

A three year old child with long black hair and ocean blue eye sat on the shrine steps watching her older brother sweep the grounds. "Souta me boawd what me do?" she asked her older brother for 10, "Kags go play around the grounds trust me find something to do k." he said as he swiped. "Otay," Kagome replied.

Kagome decided she what play explorer so she went in to the surrounding forest like landscape around the back of the shrine. Soon she got turned around hind her way out. Out of the corner her eye she saw a purple light. "Aww prewwy liwht!" she excitedly yelled, and ran towards it. Suddenly she was pulled into a beautiful clearing with wild flowers everywhere and medially start picking them blissfully unaware that she was being watched.

Golden eyes stared down at the child from his resting place, surprise not that you could tell if you were just passing wasn't long until the young man curiosity lead him into the clearing. "Where did you come from little one?" A deep clam voice asked. Kagome was started at first, but soon smiled at the man with silver hair and said "over dere" pointing at the path she was on.

"What's you name little one?" the silver haired men ask.

"Hehe Kagome wats yours?"

"My name is Sesshoumaru little one."

"Sess Sesshro Sesshy." Kagome was almost in tear trying to say his name

"Close anther little one Sesshy well do"

Kagome made a flower necklace for Sesshoumaru "here Sesshy I made dis for you" she put it on she said.

"Me like Sesshy awot"

"And I you Kagome" Sesshoumaru replied

Amazingly 2 hours went by with Sesshoumaru asking questions and Kagome playing hide and seek with him. when Sesshoumaru said "I think you should be going now before it gets too dark." Kagome started " Can I came back and play with you can't I sniff?"

"Of cause little one I'll be waiting for you."

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome back the way she came and to the purple light.

When Kagome got back she could here Souta Yelling

"Kagome, Where are you!"

"I'm over here Souta!" Kagome called back

"Where were you Kagome" Sota asked

"Playing with Sesshy." Kagome replied.

Kagome told her brother all about her new friend Sesshy and how their played hide and seek. All the while Souta was thinking '_what an imagination.' _

Kagome whet back the next day to play with Sesshy and just like he said was there. Kagome continued everyday without fail Kagome came to play with her Sesshy until one day her Sesshy found Kagome crying

"What's worry little one?" Sesshoumaru asked with concern

"Mama said I'm not allowed to playing sob with you anymore because hic I start school next week" she explain

"It's ok little one." He said

"No it's not" she cried

"don't worry little one when you get older I'll come find you and you'll become my ma-wife how's that sound?" Sesshoumaru asked

" Really When well I be older anther?" she smiled excitedly.

"When your 15-16 years old you should be older anther by then." He replied

"Okay Sesshy I'll be your wife." Kagome she giggled.

"I'll come and get you when the time comes?" Sesshoumaru said standing and reached in his pocket and pull out a beautiful necklace with blue stone shaped like a crest moon and put around her neck, "This is so I can find you."

And with that parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Own Inuyasha

_Chapter 2_

_**12 YEARS LATER**_

"I'm so late I'm so late. Souta why didn't you wake me your like supposed to be my guarding you know?" a teenage girl with long raven black hair screamed.

"I called you 4 times and each time you said you were up" A young man in his twenties replied.

"And you believed me?" she hollered.

"_Sorry_ if I like to believe sister didn't liar to me" said Souta.

"Whatever I got get to school love ya!" said the young teenager as she took off running out the door. Just as she turn the corner to her. She heard someone shout "Kagome hurry up."

I'm coming Ayumi… Thanks for waiting. So how was your weekend?"

Awful I had to work" Eir spatted.

"Aww poor Eir and how bout you two?" chirped Kagome

"Fine" "good" Ayumi and Yuka answered.

"And how are you Kagome?" Yuka asked

_Kagome's POV:_

I knew what she was really asking. Ever since my parents died a years ago their act as I'm about to have a mental break down or something. Don't get me wrong I really do miss my mum and dad and wish their were still here with me,

and I'm touched by their concern but it starting to get annoying, so I just smiled and replied "I'm fine."

_I got home from school_

"Souta I'm home!" I yelled as I walked throw the front door.

"Hey Kagges I'm in the basement!" I heard him say.

"What are you going down there?" I asked while walking down to the basement.

"I was looking for some papers and look what I found" he said holding up an old shoe box.

"So you found an old shoe box." I said

"no I found your old shoe box." He said with a smile.

"You mean my nick knack box from when I was little?" I said as I reached for it.

"Yep the one and the same." he replied holding it out of my reach.

"Well give it here." As I reached for it again

"What do you say?" moving it away from me

"_Please_." I huffed

"Well because you ask _so nicely." _ And gave the box.

I leaved the basement and went to my room.

When I was in my room I started to go through my box on my bed. I found photos and some drawing and a necklace. It wasn't much to look at it was just a blue pebble in the shape of a crest moon tire on a back laces it was pretty in its own way, as I was looking at it there was a knock on the door. "You can come in Souta" I said. When my brother walk in he asked. "hey I what you got there?"

"I found this necklace," Holding it up so he could see.

"Oh I remember that," he said

_Flashback_

_A six year old Kagome was sitting on a swing at the back of the shrine in tears. _

_"Hey Kagges why you crying?" a thirteen year old Souta asked._

_"I told Sesshy I couldn't play with him anymore," she said while playing with a small necklace. _

_"Oh…hey what you got here?" he said pointing to the necklace. _

"_Oh Sesshy gave it to me he said it so he can find me when I'm older" she explained. _

_"Why does he need to find you when you're older?" he asked. _

_"He said when I'm older he'll marry me" she said with a big toothy smile._

_End of flashback_

"Yea now I remember Sesshy my imaginary friend he was a demon or something right?" I said laughing. "You know what?"

"No what?"

"I think I'll start wearing it. I mean it kind pretty," I said as I put it on.

"Okay dinners there by the way that why I am up there in the first place," and their went had dinner.

_Somewhere in a different world _

A figure was staring at window when he felt a small pulse. "I think it's time to go find my mate" the said as he jumping out of the window


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha

_Chapter 3_

"Finally!" sighed Kagome as the school bell rang.

"Hi Higurashi," Greeted A teenage boy with brown eyes and hair.

"Oh hi Hojo," Kagome replied.

"_So_ how about you and me hit the store this afternoon?" Hojo asked with a smirk.

"I thought you had a date with a senior,"

"I did but he's a total nut case… I mean wearing Green pants with a blue shirt." He Frowned.

"Garr so wrong" she agreed

"See you get me Kagges Cute necklace… plain but still cute," Hojo said while holding the necklace.

"Yea I made it when I was little I found it yesterday,"

"Homemade makes it Cuter… anyway anther chit-chat 'shopping'" said pulling Kagome out the door.

"Kagome, Hojo!" Ayumi Cried out as the two left the cloths store.

"Oh hi girls what are you doing here?" Hojo asked.

"We were going to the food court to get something to eat do you guys want come?" Eir replied.

"Sure I can eat Kagome?"

"Yea why not," Kagome answered.

"So Kagome wear you get your little necklace?" Yuka asked.

"Oh I made it when I was a kid," Kagome explain.

"That's cool," Yuka stated.

"Yea do you know why you made it?" Ayumi added.

"Hehe well when I was a kid I had this imaginary friend made Sesshy and told myself he gave it to me so he can find when I was older," Kagome said. As she looked around the table to the girls were looking at her as if she grow anther head. "Silly hey" she laughed as she turned her head away.

"No way!" Hojo said, "you had imaginary friend too what was your like… mine was named Bo-boo and she had Pretty pink wind and purple hair," he said as their all burst into laughter.

On the way home

"Seriously Kagome if you don't want them to think your going to lose your mind you got ya start thinking before you talk," Hojo Stated.

"I know Hojo and thanks for saving me back there," Kagome sighed.

"What are best friend for?" Hojo said. "Well Kagome I got to go this way tou right on your own?"

"Hojo I have black belts in six different martial arts I think I can walk two blocks without too much trouble," Kagome laughed.

"_Sorry_ for being concern" Hojo said sarcastically

"See ya Hojo" giggled Kagome

"Yeah Yeah bye baby" Hojo said and with that walk away.

_Sesshy POV:_

The she was waiting to cross the street. Her world was completely different form his. She has grown in to a beautiful woman just as I knew she would.

What I saw a couple of punk weaving in and out of the crowd on a what looked a piece of wood on wheels, when their went past they bumped her and now she going she was going to be hit by car .

_Normal POV:_

Kagome was waiting for the traffic lights to change when suddenly she was push from behind and was thrown in to oncoming traffic, Just as she was about to be hit by a car. She was pulled back and in to a hard chest.

"Thank you, so… "Was all she got out, before she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Inuyasha

_Chapter 4_

'_Where am I' _Kagome thought as she opened her eyes and was started to find she was in a large beautiful room, as she looked around it was almost like the room was made just for her. When Kagome tried to get up she groaned at the sudden head splitting headache that shot at the back of her head.

"Oh you're awake my lady," a famine voice stated.

"Who are you better yet where am I?" Kagome asked in a soft timed voice. Kagome stared at the woman for a moment; she was quite pretty her hair was long black. Her body was slender and slightly macular.

"The young master brought you to the manner after you fainted, my lady," the woman replied.

"Oh yea hehe I remember now… um my name is Kagome," she said while blushing

"Well Lady Kagome my name is Sango," Sango stated while pulling out a beautiful kimono.

"It's just Kagome," said Kagome

"Well just Kagome let's get you in some clean cloths then we'll go see the young master, that is if you are up for it? " Sango said handing the kimono to Kagome.

"Ok wait you want me to wear this?" Kagome asked holding it out to look at. The kimono was an egg shell blue with darker blue flowers on it.

"Of cause the young master pick it himself," Sango answered.

_**With Sesshy:**_

Sesshomaru was in his father's study with his father and his father's advisers

He just told his father that he had brought his mate-to-be home

"Son when you said you found yourself a mate, well to say I was happy would be an understatement. When you said you had to wait ten years for said mate I thought all right we can wait ten years but now I have to ask are you OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINE!?" Taisho Growled.

"Father she's the one I want," he calmly stated.

"Forgetting the fact that you broke the law by going in to the human world in the first place but you had to bring one home as well," Taisho said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Father she is the one who will be my mate," Sesshomaru stated.

"Are you shore this is who want?" his father asked.

"Yes father," he replied.

"Well at else she isn't a cat," his father laughed.

"My lord you can't be serious the girl is human," one of the advisers said

"Yes her blood would weaken your noble blood," stated another.

"Do not insult my intelligences I can senses that the girl has power. Untamed but powerful nonetheless," he barked out then turned to his son and said. "The girl has to be train we don't want any accidents now do we?"

"Yes father," Sesshomaru said standing and just as he reached for the door his father called out "When she wakes I'd like to meet her," with a quick nod he left to check on his mate-to-be

_**Back with Kagome & Sango**_

Kagome sat on a chair while Sango was going her hair in the expansive looking kimono with a nerves smile on her face.

"You know you don't really have to do this it's really not necessary," she said timidly

"Kagome the young master wants me to take good care you he just being a good host but if you want to insult him by not allowing me by all means," Sango said.

At this Kagome's eyes widen with terror "I'm sorry I didn't know I was insulting him I really didn't mean to and I am really grateful that he saved me and his kindness and generosity towards me. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay him,"

Sango smiled at her reaction, "Kagome you are a very sweet young woman and I'm glad the young master brought you here and I think you and I are going to be good friends."

"Thank you and I hope we'll be friends to," Kagome said.

"Ok so where was I oh yea I kinda like this guy but his a complete pervert," Sango stated.

"I don't know what to tell you Sango but I think if I liked someone I'd tell him," Kagome replied.

"There Kagome done," Sango happily chirped.

Just as Kagome was about to say 'Thank you' there was a knock on the door.

sesesesesesesesesesesesesese s

I hope you like it.


End file.
